Rediscover A New Feeling
by PaizleighKaye
Summary: Billie has been living in Santa Carla for two years, what happens when she catches the attention of David? DavidxOc I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Billie stared at the missing person flyer that seemed to stare back at her. Her best friend Monica had been missing for the past two weeks. She first noticed a week ago when Monica hadn't shown up at school all week, when she asked Monica's parents where she was they said she hadn't been home in a week.

So Billie had taken it upon herself to make missing persons flyers for Monica and hang them up around Santa Carla. She had been hanging up and handing out flyers all day. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

She glanced around and realized it was starting to get dark and that she should head home before it got too dark and her mother worried.

She turned to leave but collided with someone's chest, causing her to drop all of her flyers. She bent down to retrieve them while muttering an apology to the person standing above her, but stopped when she caught sight of the person. It was David, and his gang of bikers.

She grimanced, Maybe if she ignored them they would all just go away? she desperately hoped so, David and his friends were just a bunch of bullies that always hung out on the boardwalk. She had met them briefly before when she moved to Santa Carla about two years ago, after that brief meeting she hoped that she would never have to associate with them again.

She couldn't help but notice how none of them had made a move to help her pick up her flyers, they all just stood there with smug grins on their faces.

Billie straightened up, while adjusting the stack of flyers in her arms before moving past them, but was quickly stopped when David intercepted her, blocking her way. She glared at him and took a step back, she was in _no_ mood for their little games.

"Hey Billie," he started, a smirk playing on his lips

"Move," she said coldly

David grinned and reached over and snatched a flyer from her, and looked it over, the slightest hint of recognition crossed his face.

"_Monica Rodriguez,"_ he mocked, "haven't seen her," he said smugly before balling up the flyer and tossing it aside. Anger rose up in Billie as she watched him toss the flyer aside. She marched up to him and punched him square in the nose.

"Fuck you!" she hissed as he staggered backwards, clutching his now bleeding nose. Billie suddenly realized the mistake she had made as David looked up at her, blood dripping down his chin, anger clearly written all over his face.

"_Run!" _her mind screamed at her as David started advancing on her. She quickly dropped her stack of flyers and dashed passed him, disappearing into a crowd of people. Billie ran swiftly through the crowd of tourists, her chest ached from running but kept going. She didn't dare look back to see if they were chasing her. She knew they probably were.

Billie immediately spotted a payphone, she jogged over to it and put in a few quarters and quickly dialed a number, she waited impatiently as it rang.

"_Hello_?" a voice said from the other end

Billie was relieved to hear her older brother's voice, "It's Billie, Listen, I need you to come pick me up right now, I'm at the boardwalk."

Daniel must have heard the urgency in his sister's voice, "_Why? what did you do?"_

Billie sighed dramatically into the phone, "I'll tell you later, please just hurry!"

"_Ok, just calm down i'll be there in about ten minutes."_

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I just made a few changes to this chapter and I'm going to make more changes to the other chapters. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I totally revamped this chapter! I'm planning on editing more chapters soon too. Now on with the story! c:

* * *

><p>When Daniel finally picked her up, Billie told him about everything that had happened at the boardwalk on the ride home.<p>

"Wait," he paused "So you punched David in the nose?"

Billie's face reddened in embarrassment, "well yeah, I mean he was being a jerk he totally deserved it!" she said defensively.

Daniel laughed, "you're a trouble maker, ya know that?"

Billie looked over at her brother, "You're not gonna tell mom, right?" she asked sheepishly.

Daniel grinned and glanced over at his sister, the pouty look on her face told him that she was silently pleading with him to not tell their mother. As much as they loved their mom, they knew she would not be happy if she knew Billie had punched someone in the face.

Daniel laughed and sighed dramatically, "Okay, okay I won't tell mom."

Billie smiled and silently thanked her brother.

The rest of the ride home they spent in silence, her limbs ached and her eyes shut on their own accord as she leaned back in the passengers seat. She couldn't wait to get home and snuggle into her mountain of blankets and sleep. The events of the day were really starting to take a toll on her.

As they pulled into the driveway of their house Billie noticed that her mom's car wasn't in the driveway, which meant she was probably working late at the hospital again, which wasn't unusual at all. Ever since they moved here they rarely ever saw their mom anymore. She worked really late shifts at the hospital as a nurse trying to pay the bills. Billie didn't like not being able to see her mom often, but that was just the way things were.

Billie hopped out of her brother's truck and opened the front door, stepping into the warmth. She shrugged off her coat, hanging it up as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Billie quickly got ready for bed and plopped down on her bed, pulling her mountain of blankets on top of her before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Cold. It was so cold. Why was it so cold? Billie shivered and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and glanced at the clock next to her bed. The red numbers read 2:45am. She groggily looked around her bedroom and frowned deeply when she saw that her bedroom window was wide open.<p>

She slid out of bed and cautiously walked to the window, her heart was beating so frantically she could hear it in her ears. She poked her head out of the window and looked down at the street below her, but didn't see anyone. Frowning, she closed the window and locked it. Billie suddenly felt really silly for thinking that someone could have came in her room through her window, she lived in a two story house on the second floor so there's was no possible way for someone to open the window from the outside.

"Unless they could fly or something," she mused aloud.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>Okay so what do you guys think?! I hope this chapter is better! I'm going to make later chapters longer by the way.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: OMG I'm such a dope. This is the THIRD time I've had to edit this chapter! I'm not sure why but some of my dialouge was cut out so I'm so sorry if this chapter confused anyone! Shoutout to Serina1944 for correcting me. :3

* * *

><p>It was a cool night and the ocean breeze made it cooler, Billie sat at the end of the boardwalk watching the tide flow in then out. It was a place she went often to clear her head. The moonlight illuminated the water, making it a beautiful sight to see. As she took in the sights around her she forgot about all of her problems. She knew it was risky and stupid to go back to the boardwalk after she had punched David in the nose, but she refused to let him scare her away. She would be lying if she said David and his gang didn't frighten her, they were terrifying, but they didn't have to know that.<p>

Billie hadn't gotten much sleep last night after she discovered her bedroom window had been open. All day she had been racking her mind for a plausible explanation as to why her window had been wide open, but she just couldn't seem to alleviate this nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She considered the possibility that someone may have came into her house last night but she just couldn't allow herself to believe it.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard something behind her, she turned around and felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. David was slowly approaching her, oddly enough Marko, Paul, and Dwayne weren't with him.

She quickly jumped up and got into a defensive stance, "Come any closer and I'll kick your ass!" she shouted.

David stopped where he was a few feet away and put his hands up in surrender, "I come in peace," he smirked playfully.

Billie furrowed her brow, wasn't he still pissed at her for punching him in the nose? She dropped her defensive stance and carefully approached him, "what do you want then?" She said somewhat irritably.

David just sat down, looking up at her expectantly when she didn't follow suit. Billie was growing more confused by the second, she punched him in the nose, and now he's trying to play nice? She stiffly sat down next to him, never letting her guard down.

"So, where are your friends?" She was trying to initiate friendly conversation.

David just stared out at the ocean, "eating," he said nonchalantly.

She just nodded her head, "oh." An awkward silence dragged on for a bit. "I'm sorry about your friend."

Billie's head snapped up so fast to look at him she almost broke her neck, he was still staring out at the ocean, not sparing her a glance. He seemed so indifferent but he sounded sincere.

"me too," she said simply, "I'm sorry about your nose," she tried not to laugh.

For the first time since she'd known David a genuine smile spread across his face..it was _nice?_ Yeah, it was nice.

They sat in silence for a few moments, but this time it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

Realizing how late it probably was, Billie decided it was time to head home, "well, I should probably get going."

David gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement and watched her as she stood and started walking off.

As she walked away she couldn't help but think that maybe David wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Yay another chapter! Thank you everyone whose read my crappy story so far c: Now onto the story~

Most people wouldn't have known this about Billie, but she loved comic books. She had first started reading comic books when she was about ten, and eight years later she still loved reading comic books.

The only problem was that the only comic book store around was the one on the boardwalk, which meant when she wanted to purchase a comic book she also had to deal with the Frog brothers. The Frog brothers were two self proclaimed "vampire hunters," which meant everytime she saw them they would harass her about said vampires.

She remembered the first time she had moved to Santa Carla she had decided to check out the local comic book store, and there she had met the Frog brothers and unfortunantly for her they helped run their parents comic book store.

They gave her a comic entitled, "Vampires Everywhere!" and then had told her to educate herself. She decided to humor them and took the comic book home, only to throw it in the trash.

Today Billie wanted to browse comic books. She timidly entered the comic book store, she couldn't see the frogs anywhere in sight, or anyone else for that matter. She assumed it was because the frogs scared away all of their customers with their vampire talk.

Billie quickly made her way to a shelf of comics and started browsing, idly flipping through the pages of various comics.

Billie nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" she shouted as she whipped around to glare at the frog brothers, "Don't just sneak up on unsuspecting people like that!"

"Sorry," they both said in unison, cringing at the expression on her face.

"What do you want?" she hissed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Have they found your friend yet?" Edgar blurted out.

Billie eyed them both suspiciously, she wasn't sure if she liked where this conversation was going.

"No," she said slowly.

Edgar and Alan looked at eachother before looking back at her, "Have you suspected vampires?" Alan asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

Billie furrowed her brow, she couldn't decided wether to laugh or to punch him in the face for even suggesting that the reason her best friend went missing was because of vampires. So instead she settled on flipping both of them off before storming out of the store.

Please review and stuff


End file.
